


Gloomy sunday

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Anguish, Referencias al suicidio, Suicidal Thoughts, barker - Freeform, pensamientos suicidas, winterspider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Gloomy sunday

Era un domingo de diciembre cuando se despertó a las 3:00 am luego de solo dos horas de sueño, probablemente la mayoría estarían fastidiados por lo poco que concilio de descanso, pero él estaba verdaderamente agradecido porque desde hace tiempo quedo atrapado en una vida de insomnio que le hacía sentir que los años no pasaban.

Con dificultad logro convencerse de levantarse de la cama, soltó un bostezo tan largo que casi parecía un lamento de alguien que imploraba para que lo mataran. Cuando logro sentirse más despierto, camino con flaqueza, casi rogándole a sus pies que lo llevaran hasta su precaria sala. Encendió el tocadiscos y el sonido de las notas angustiantes del piano lo hizo suspirar, tarareo un poco la melodía hasta que callo al tomar un trago del licor barato que había dejado ayer sobre la mesita de estar. Volvió a darle otro trago hasta que quedo completamente vacía sin ni siquiera una gota de líquido, entonces cuando sus ojos azules notaron la falta de su elixir de vida, con cólera termino lanzando fuertemente la botella a algún lugar de la sala, sonó el crujir, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo revisar donde cayo. El simplemente se dejó caer en el sillón, esperando que tal vez él se terminara de quebrar como su vacía botella de ron.

Al volverle a prestar atención a la melodía, sintió que los instrumentos de viento en la canción le hacían creer que en realidad eran alaridos bien entonados.  
Otra vez percibía aquel desgraciado sentimiento de desconsuelo, aquel que solo llegaba a opacar con algo que le hiciera perder la conciencia. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de relajarse y solo escuchar la canción porque sus pensamientos comenzaban a acorralarlo. Pero esa falsa calma no duro mucho porque en el estribillo de la canción logro escuchar como alguien entro a su sala y a pasos rápidos se acercaba a él.  
—Buck. —un murmullo rasposo se escuchó casi ahogado por la música, pero aun así no logro pasar por desapercibido, al oírlo sin pensarlo abrió los ojos esperando que no haya sido su imaginación. Su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecían rezos desesperados por aquel fugaz milagro de ser testigo al ver de nuevo aquella cara glorificada con aquellos ojos color bourbon. Esos ojos, no sabía cómo era capaz de vivir sin ellos.

—Peter —Hablo taciturno. —Amor estas aquí. —se levantó y corrió a los brazos del castaño. —Estas aquí. —Volvió a repetir sabiendo que el no lo escucharía, su voz se escuchaba sofocada y desesperada.

—¿Música? —Pregunto al notar el tocadiscos, no tenía idea de que melodía estaría tocando, pero podría adivinarlo, Buck nunca fue de gustos muy variados. —¿Quieres bail..? —Peter frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro si en realidad estaba sonando como en su cabeza aún se escuchaba el recuerdo de su voz, así que simplemente hizo un ademan como si bailara vals. Entonces Buck entendió rápidamente y lo tomo de la cintura para bailar lento, así como solían hacerlo antes de la guerra.  
La danza duro más de un par de canciones, aunque para Peter eso no tenía importancia porque realmente ni siquiera sabía si había empezado o terminado otra balada, el solo quería sentir el cálido toque de Buck, el cual era tan placentero como una sonata en piano.

—Peter. —Logro leer que lo llamaba perfectamente en aquellos labios áridos por tanto alcohol barato, sabía que quería decir algo, su ceño se veía cansado y sus ojos con varias incógnitas. Entonces dejaron de danzar casi al mismo tiempo que sonaba la última canción del vinilo en el tocadiscos. —¿Te gustaron? —pregunto señalándolo con su dedo índice y después llevo su mano en forma de pistola hacia el pecho haciendo pequeños círculos. —¿Tus flores blancas? — hizo el signo de la letra f con su mano llevándola con el dedo índice y pulgar escondidos mientras los tres dedos restantes estaban tocando la punta de la nariz de arriba hacia abajo. Asemejando al movimiento que hacemos para notar el aroma de las flores. —Siempre te llevo blancas. —dijo gesticulando la boca lentamente aun que el tratar de retener las lágrimas lo entorpecía un poco, ahora junto sus manos haciendo el signo de la b con una sobre el dorso de la palma y la deslizo en línea recta. —Blancas…

—Me gustan. — Se señalo a sí mismo y luego hizo la misma seña en forma de pistola girando alrededor de su pecho para decir que le gusto, sonrió apenadamente y entre señas le hizo saber que las flores lucen muy bien sobre su cajón. —se recargo en el hombro del mayor para dejar de verlo a los ojos, él sabía que Buck necesitaba llorar, pero no lo haría si él lo sigue viendo de frente.

—Me he cansado de orar. —le revelo con vergüenza, aunque sabía que su amado no lo escuchaba, estaba muy seguro que sentía su pesar aun en el silencio —El nunca escuchara y tampoco puede hacer lo que le pido. —suspiro, odiaba aceptar que su mente estaba inundada de estas palabras. —O tal vez no tiene piedad con los pecadores como yo. —Se dijo así mismo, volvió a mirar directamente a Peter y trato de ignorar las lágrimas que aun partían de sus ojos cansados —Te amo, pero ya no soporto vivir entre las sombras. —Le gesticulo con un sabor demasiado amargo en la boca. —Iré contigo. — Sus manos hicieron un gesto parecido a sacudir polvo de las palmas de sus manos y luego junto ambos puños con los pulgares hacia arriba y empujo hacia enfrente.

—¡No! —su grito sonó casi como un jadeo. —Conmigo no. — trato de controlarse y no elevar la voz sin querer. —No Buck. — Le murmuro acariciando su mejilla con cariño para tratar de apaciguar un poco su dolor. Peter nunca entendió como es que su amado siempre pensó que había hecho algo tan malo como para creer que no poder ir con él es un castigo divino. Desde que estuvieron juntos en aquella trinchera, él siempre había mencionado que él tenía tantos pecados que el diablo se sentiría como niño en dulcería, mordió su labio con disgusto al recordar lo pesimista y abrumador que siempre había sido su el. —Te amare. — señalo su propio corazón. —siempre. —Solo esperaba que su accidente con la granada no se sumara a aquella profunda lista de pecados, su sordera solo fue un sacrificio para el triunfo de su división. Tampoco podía culparse de su muerte al ser años después por otras fallas de la imperfecta naturaleza.

—Te amo…—tomo la mano de Peter y la puso junto a su corazón. Y luego hizo ese gesto con sus cejas pobladas que siempre significaba que estaba por decir un, pero. — Ya no soporto vivir entre las sombras. — Desgraciadamente hablo muy rápido y Peter no logro leer sus labios, solo comprendió algo sobre las sombras. Entonces Buck tomo un largo suspiro y se preparó para confesarle lo que su corazón estaba tramando— He decidido acabar con todo. — le gesticulo cada palabra con pavor y vergüenza en sus señas. A lo que termino haciendo que Peter diera un paso hacia atrás bruscamente, el no pudo evitar mirarlo con horror, seguramente su corazón habría latido del miedo al verlo decirlo tan decidido. La sensación estaba, aunque no hubiera palpitaciones reales.

—¡No! —Peter comenzó a llorar. —por favor. —no había seña que le hiciera entender que eso no era algo que debería de anhelar.

—No lo anhelo, lo siento cerca. —limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas del castaño, aunque de cierta manera parecía que su roce lo lastimaba aún más. —Eres todo para mí. —Tanto lo necesitaba que sentía que no debía estar respirando si no es con él, tal vez en estos años el amor cálido se fue enfriando con desagradable obsesión. El mismo se avergonzaría de aceptar que tanto había degradado el recuerdo de su amado, pero ya estaba tan ciego que posiblemente primero moriría alcoholizado en su habitación.

—Buck. —le llamo en un quejido tan suplicante. —Hazlo por mí. —Sabía que era un poco deshonesto chantajearlo de esa manera, pero la situación parecía ameritarlo.

—No me pidas eso. —entonces comenzó a llorar con desesperación. —Por favor no me pidas eso. —su voz se escuchó desgarrada. Peter lo beso y este trato de aferrarse a él, pero el menor se separó de el sin dejar de abrazarlo. —Sabes que siempre haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Soltó un sollozo más ahogado. —Te imploro que no uses eso contra mí.

—Seré feliz. — le susurro con una mueca triste que al separarse del abrazo con sus dedos índices trato de hacerla parecer una sonrisa feliz. —Mas flores. — hizo el signo de la letra f con su mano llevándola con el dedo índice y pulgar escondidos mientras los tres dedos restantes estaban tocando la punta de la nariz de arriba hacia abajo. —Blancas. —junto sus manos haciendo el signo de la b con una sobre el dorso de la palma y la deslizo en línea recta. —Yo. —se señaló así mismo. —Te esperare. — luego lo señalo a él con el dedo índice antes de convertir sus palmas en puños con los pulgares arriba y cruzar sus brazos. Trato de verse lo más convencible, pero sabía que su hombre era terco y de convicción fuerte. Lástima que su espíritu ya estaba roto.

—¡No! —Siguió negando erráticamente con la cabeza. —¡Yo también quiero ser feliz otra vez! —le grito molesto sin importarle que tal vez solo podría entenderlo un poco al leerle los labios. —Si sigo aquí… Nunca seré feliz. — termino cayendo de rodillas al sentirse finalmente derrotado, entonces Peter con calma se acercó para aprisionarlo contra su pecho y darle un poco de consuelo.

—Perdón. —murmuro mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro. —Yo no. —suspiro y le dio un último abrazo aún más cariñoso.

—¡No me dejes solo otra vez! —grito cuando dejo de sentir al castaño cerca de él.

Peter se había desvanecido como otras noches solo que esta vez para siempre. El aun en el más allá procuraba mantener a Buck en pie, aunque al final logro entender que sus visitas solo lo estaban acercando más al borde del suicidio.


End file.
